


The Man Who Sold the World

by Kakushigo



Series: Leverage Bingo [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Leverage Bingo, What Damien wants Damien gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: Damien Moreau considers who should lead his attack against the Leverage team and it all comes down to one man.





	The Man Who Sold the World

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after "The Big Bang Job" and a fill for my Moreau square on my Leverage Bingo card.

It goes like this: Moreau sees Elliot Spencer for the first time since the man left his employment and knows he's going to need his own crack team. Elliot plays the game good, but Moreau knows the man like the back of his own hand- he was the first one to tame and train the feral dog after all and he's damn proud of it. He knows the totally besotted look of Elliot Spencer to his master. Moreau can't say he approves of Elliot's new master, but that's no surprise. Then he finds out the tall, dark skinned man isn't the only one Elliot is beholden to these days and things get more interesting. Moreau's team is going to need to be specialized and even better then this "Leverage" crew that Elliot has somehow stumbled across.  He could do it himself, but why bother getting his hands dirty?  He can hire someone else to take care of this nuisance. 

It occurs to him, vaguely, to maybe just destroy everything Elliot cares about but leave him alive, but Moreau dismisses it quickly. Leaving Elliot alive, though fun, would be far too dangerous. The man has already caused Moreau enough problems as it is and Moreau is not a very patient man, he wants his revenge to be swift and painful. But who should lead his team?

Of course, he can only hire the best of the best. He doesn't particularly care about loyalty, all being said- he prefers loyalty that can be bought, even if there is something to be said for the amusing and adoring loyalty people like Elliot have for their masters. If he could, he'd want another Elliot, but then again Elliot wouldn't make a good head for a group though he makes an excellent hitter. No, he needs someone able to organize potentially clashing and calamitous personalities but won't be so stupid as to use that power to dethrone Moreau. There are a great many people that he considers, but in the end, he settles on one man- James Sterling.

Sterling has several things going for him- he's brilliant, he's already been chasing Elliot's little crew, and with a little swaying, Moreau believes he could get him to leave those pesky morals behind. They're mostly imposed by the law, after all, and Sterling will be like a diamond once Moreau has freed him from the quagmire that is civilization. IYS is the primary hurtling point in front of his goal- it owns Sterling, much like it owned Nate Ford all those years ago. And unlike Nate, Sterling doesn't have that soft underbelly to exploit (a trait that Moreau finds truly admirable, after everything is said and done). There is a small issue of the daughter- Moreau still hasn't figure out if that's a point of leverage against the man or using that particular bargaining chip will put a target on his head, so he has left her well enough alone for now.

The first step of his plan is getting IYS to fire their chief investigator and vice president of operations, but Moreau always enjoys a challenge.


End file.
